The Reviver Part 2
by CloudStrife12345
Summary: Things have looked up for the Organization members, but Xalia has turned stuff around. Things might have looked up, but they just got better... and worse for some. Roxasxoc, Axelxoc Rated T for some scary stuff you might have nightmares about
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Only read this if you read Number 0! If you didn't, this part 2 thing wouldn't make **_**any**_** sense to you!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm not my own hero. I don't own kingdom hearts; it belongs to my hero, Square Enix. I only own the ocs.**

"Axel!" Lexah knocked on Axel's door, laptop in hand "Hello?"

Axel opened the door "Hey, Lexah" Le let her in and closed the door "What's with the laptop?"

Lexah sat in his bed with him and pointed to the picture "Who's Xalia?"

Axel looked at it as memories flooded into his mind, bad and good.

"_The name's Xalia" she shook my hand._

"_Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I flirted "You the only girl?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Ok, just wanted to know"_

"_Wheels?" she raised an eyebrow._

"_Chakrams" I corrected her._

"_Well, all I have is this" A pitchfork appeared "So consider yourself lucky"_

"She… was Number 0" Axel said "She was my first friend"

"What happened to her?"

"We were on a mission in the Land of Dragons" Axel explained "Something happened to her and she went missing. All of us searched for her for days and now she's pronounced dead"

"So that's why we don't take missions there…" Lexah thought for a moment "Hey!"

"What?"

"I revived all of you, didn't I?" Lexah said, exited "She must've been revived too!"

"Oh my God!" Axel grinned "You're right! You're amazing!" he hugged her.

"Let's tell bossman!" they ran out.

Lexah knocked on the door of Xemnas' office "Come in" they walked in.

"Superior" Lexah smiled "I have good news"

"So do I" Xemnas said "But you first"

"Xalia's alive!" Lexah jumped up and down.

"What?" Xemnas turned around "How?"

"I revived her too!"

"The why didn't she come back?"

"Who knows? So what's your news?"

"Kingdom Hearts…" Xemnas paused, then threw his arms up "IS COMPLETE!"

"This is great!" Axel exclaimed.

"But we can't get our hearts back without Xalia" Lexah shook her head.

"Why don't we try again?" Axel said "We should look for her, Superior. She deserves a heart"

Xemnas thought for a bit "Ok. We start tomorrow"


	2. Reunion

**Author's Note: **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chap, so I hope you like it as much as I do. I'm happy I got so much done, finishing a story in one day and starting another a few minutes later. This story's a bit short, not many chaps, but I'm doing some oneshots soon and that wonderful crossover too. Enjoy!**

**Ennaix POV**

We were in the Land of Dragons. All of us was wearing armour of different colours. Xemnas was pairing us up in numerical order: Xemnas/Xigbar, Xaldin/Vexen, Lexaeus/Zexion, Saix/Axel, Demyx/Luxord, Marluxia/Larxene, Roxas/me, Naxdym/Lochex, and Salixa/Lexah/Lixas.

After that, we took off in different directions.

**Lochex POV**

I calmly walked around and looked for Xalia while Naxdym stomped angrily behind me.

"Why do _we_ have to look for _Xalia_?" she growled "She can find her own way back, I bet!"

"Superior said to look for light blue armour and blonde hair…" I said to myself, ignoring her.

"I'm sure she's a helpless little brat that always gets lost!" Naxdym huffed.

"Like you?" I snapped.

"Sorry, have I touched a nerve?"

"Were you Larxene's sister?" I scoffed "You're acting just like her"

"How touching"

"This is touching!" I slapped her.

"Ow! Metal on skin, you idiot!"

"I wasn't being an idiot" I said "I was using my armour for good"

**Lixas POV**

Salixa, Lexah and I ran around and looked as fast as we could, not missing a thing.

I was determined to find Xalia and get our hearts back, I'm sure they were too.

"We're lucky this is one person" Salixa said.

"Yeah" Lexah agreed "If there were more…"

"We could be looking for a long time" I said.

**Roxas POV**

Ennaix and I were looking near a training arena for soldiers. More specifically, an outdoor practice part. Then I saw her…

"Xalia…" I whispered. I looked at her.

Xalia was busy beating up dummy after dummy. But she didn't have her pitchfork, she had a dagger. Must've been given to her.

Ennaix noticed I had stopped and came over she looked at Xalia.

"Whoa…"

She 'whoa'ed at the right time. Xalia had thrown the dummy and squirted something green out of her mouth at it and sliced another in two.

Xalia must've heard her, because she stabbed another dummy in the stomach and looked at us.

"Who are you?" Xalia demanded.

"You don't remember me?" I felt hurt.

"No, I don't know if I know you or not"

"Does the name 'Roxas' ring any bells?" Demyx and Luxord joined in.

"It's very faint" Xalia crossed her arms.

"Good, that's his name" Ennaix said.

"Why does it have an 'X'?"

"You should know" I said "Your own name starts with an 'X', doesn't it?"

"No" Xalia shook her head.

"What?" Demyx gasped.

"Everyone calls me W.A.D." Xalia said "Stands for 'With A Dagger'. Stupid, I know. If I'm not 'W.A.D'., who am I?"

"You're Xalia!" Axel and Saix came.

"Don't you remember anything?" Saix asked.

"I don't remember much about you guys"

"What about names?" Ennaix said hopefully.

"…Zex… Zexion" Xalia smiled.

"You do remember someone!" Luxord exclaimed.

"Why are there 19 of you?"

I looked around. All of us were here. I never noticed Lochex and her white armour beside me.

"We're part of Organization XIII" Marluxia said "We came to get you"

"Why? What do you mean by 'part of'?"

"You used to be part of us until you disappeared" Zexion said.

"Kingdom Hearts is complete" Lixas said "We could've gotten hearts yesterday, but you're still part of us, no matter what. You helped us reach the goal. You deserve a heart too"

"Kingdom Hearts…" Xalia thought about it.

"You gonna come with us or not?" Xigbar said "You'll be your own person again"

"Okay" Xalia jumped down "Let's go"

"You're leaving your awesome dagger?" Axel asked.

"I'm not a soldier anymore" Xalia said "I don't want memories of a place I never really liked. They're not worth having. Why have a souvenir of a place you hate, right?"


	3. 20 Somebodies

**Author's Note:**

**I saw the views and visitors graph and I'm happy to say I'm very motivated to post a lot today. OVER 200 VIEWS 4 STORIES IN 10 DAYS!**

I couldn't believe it, I've just left my life as a soldier and Shinigamichi, my now ex-army partner. Now, I'm with the Organization, standing in front of Kingdom Hearts. I'm glad I remember them now. It's like being here brought back memories.

"Who's going first?" I asked.

"Whoever went on a mission last" Xemnas said "They did get the last remaining hearts"

We turned to Lochex and Lixas.

"One question" Lixas said "When we become Somebodies, will we still have our powers and weapons? I like controlling crystal…"

"Meh" Lexah shrugged "Let's see what happens"

They spread their arms wide. Two hearts floated in the air and into where their hearts should be. Thye glowed white then it faded.

"Huh?" Lochex took off her cloak. She wore a white ruffled knee-high dress and heels.

Lixas unzipped her cloak. She wore a blue tank top with a faded flower on it and black pants with the same flower and black sneakers.

"How does it feel? How does it feel?" Demyx jumped up and down.

"Amazing!" Lochex grinned, taking off her gloves.

"I feel so alive!" Lixas took off her cloak, revealing a diamond tattoo on her arm.

Lexah went next. The same happened to her. She took off her cloak and wore the clothes she told me she wore on her first day.

Salixa went after her; she wore the clothes Paine wore in FFX-2. I know my stuff.

Soon, everyone was a Somebody except for me. They all looked so different when they weren't wearing the same thing. What really caught my eye was Naxdym. She was wearing those army dresses and black gloves and boots and earrings, _army_ clothes.

Hay are _you_ looking at, Nobody?" Naxdym crossed her arms.

"Those clothes…"

"My dad was a drill sergeant in the Land of Dragons" Naxdym said "I was a soldier, too"

"C'mon, Xalia!" Roxas said "Be a Somebody!"

I did what everyone else did. I wore a long green skirt and a blue tank top with a lighter blue long sleeve shirt parted in the middle. It was held together by a sapphire for some reason. On my feet were blue and gold boots. Wait, this is what Alia wore… meh, whatever.

"You look great!" Roxas grinned.

"So do you" I laughed. He wore his Twilight Town clothes. It looked great on him.

"Hey, Xalia" Roxas said "What was that green stuff you squirted out of your mouth in the Land of Dragons?"

Oh yeah. I didn't tell anyone yet.

"Acid" I said "I'm special because I have two elements. I have smoke and acid"

"That's so cool!" Ennaix said.

"I know. Nice outfit!" I complimented.

Ennaix had on a purple top, pants and boots. She also had on a pretty amethyst necklace on.

"Thanks" Ennaix said.

"Xemnas" Lixas walked up to him "What do we do now that we're whole?"

"We move out"

"To where?" Lixas crossed her arms.

"I found a mansion in Twilight Town a month ago" Xemnas looked proud of himself.

"How much is it?"

"1.5 million munny"

"WHAT?" Lochex's shriek blew my eardrums "Can we pay it off? It's expensive!"

"Worried much?" Lexah scoffed.

"We're 20 people" Axel said "We'll combine the munny we have and that's our down payment. We'll pay the rest later, got it memorized?"

"What do you know about buying a house, Axel?"

"What I just said"

"How do you know that's how it goes?"

"I dunno"

"Forget all this" Naxdym said "Did you buy it?"

"Yes. We're moving in tomorrow"

"Ok. I'm gonna go pack"


	4. 43 Nightmare Street

We were all in the Grey Area with our suitcases, talking about our mansion.

"I wonder how many bedrooms there are" I said to Roxas.

"There'd better be 20" Roxas said.

"What if there's less than 20?"

Roxas laughed "We'd have to share rooms! I bet you'd share with Flower Boy!"

I blushed "Uh… um… uh…"

"But don't worry" Roxas hugged me and whispered in my ear "I'll make sure nothing will happen to you. Just don't make him mad"

"We still have our powers and weapons?"

"Well, if Lochex's shriek made us deaf, then we must all have our powers. We were born with them"

"Mmm… so do I have to protect you too, Roxy?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"From Ennaix, silly!" I giggled.

"Uh… well…"

"Everyone" Xemnas exclaimed "I managed to steal two limos. Ten in one and ten in the other. I don't care who's in which. Go"

Lixas, Lexah, Salixa, Lochex, Naxdym, Ennaix, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and I went in one limo. The rest of us went on the other limo.

Salixa was driving, Nax in the passenger seat. From left to right, Lochex, Demyx, Lixas, Lexah, Ennaix, Axel, me, Roxas. Our stuff was in the trunk, no doubt.

There was an open portal in front of us. Salixa held the wheel and stomped on the gas.

"Are you crazy?" Nax shouted as we sped into the portal.

"Just speeding"

True. We were speeding through Twilight Town at 200/kmph.

"Are we gonna crash?" Roxas grabbed my arm.

"Maybe!" I exclaimed.

"Salixa!" Lexah shouted "Do you even know how to drive?"

"Hell no!" Salixa laughed.

"We're going to go up a hill!" Lochex shouted "This is bad!"

"Slow down!" Lixas shouted.

"You heard them" Naxdym threw Salixa into the back on the floor and took control.

We slowed down to 100/kmph. Then she slammed the brakes. When we stopped, we were in fornt of a mansion.

43 Nightmare Street. Interesting.

"Why there're no seatbelts in this thing is beyond me" Axel scratched his head.

"You're telling me…" Salixa groaned.

Demyx picked her up and we got out.

"Wow. Xemnas chose a nice place" Ennaix said .She was right, it is nice.

"I know I did" Xemnas said.

Everyone else was here now, so we went inside.

It was so modern and spacious! Wow!

"We'll be spending the rest of our lives here…" Lixas took Axel's hand.

"So, Xemnas" Larxene crossed her arms "How many bedrooms are there?"

"20" Xemnas said "But there's 2 bathrooms"

"WHAT!?"

"There's other things that make up for it"

"Like?" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"A theater room, a video game room, a spa, huge basement and garden" Xemnas pointed to Vexen "There is a lab. Go away"

"Yay!" Vexen quickly got his stuff and went in a random direction.


	5. Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

**You see some of that Roxasxoc in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the ocs, NOT kingdom hearts! I don't even have a job(too young) and you expect me to own a game? WELL NO SIR! I don't even have a copy!**

I was going to one of the bedrooms when Xemnas stepped in front of the door.

"Uh… Xemnas…" I said nervously.

"This isn't your room" Xemnas shook his head "This is the guest room. You're with Roxas"

"What guests will we even have?"

Xemnas glared at me.

"But Xemnas!" I whined "There's only one bed! And it's 11:00 so he's sleeping! I can't unpack now!"

"Then unpack tomorrow" Xemnas ruffled my hair "Go sleep with Roxas"

"Don't get your hopes up" I walked away, rolling my suitcase behind me, in my PJ's "Roxas and I are not getting together"

I went to Roxas' room and put my suitcase against the wall. I looked at the bed. In short, it was a mess. But what caught my attention was my close friend Roxas, shirtless and only in boxers.

I blushed. I'd never seen this before… and I didn't want to.

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I felt a hand on the small of my back and something wet on my neck.

When I woke up, I looked at the door. I saw the outline of 2 squares. I turned to turn on the lamp but there were arms wrapped around me, and my arms wrapped around them, and drool on my neck. Roxas.

I froze. Drool on my neck? Gross…

I gently pushed Roxas away from me and turned on the lamp. I looked at the door and gasped.

On the door were 2 notes. One said 'It's over!' Ennaix… the other said 'I hate you!' that must've been Marluxia. I'd live with that, but what about Ennaix's note? They must've seen us…

Roxas apparently heard my gasp and woke up.

"Xalia?" Roxas whispered "What are you-?"

"Long story. Look" I pointed to the door.

He looked at the door "What?" Roxas said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault"

"Nothing's your fault"

"This is my fault, Roxas" I sat up, allowing him to see my tank top and shorts "I should've just slept on the floor"

"No" Roxas put a hand on my shoulder "I'm not letting you do it tonight either. We're close friends, Xalia"

"You lost your girlfriend because of me"

"It doesn't matter"

"So… you forgive me?"

"Of course I do" Roxas hugged me.

"Knock knock!" the voice of Axel said behind the door "Guess who!"

In a flash, Roxas was dressed and the door was open. Axel and Demyx.

"We're grocery shopping in an hour" Demyx said "Just letting you know"

"Is that blonde hair I see?" Axel grinned "That Ennaix, Roxas?"

'That's my hair"

"No. there's someone on your bed" Axel ran in "Oh. Hey Xalia. What were you doing with Roxy here?" he leaned in close to my face "Were you cuddling and kissing?" he whispered.

"N-n-no…"

"I don't wanna watch" Demyx dragged Roxas away then closed the door.

"Are you sure, Xalia?" he grinned.

"Of course I am" I said forcefully.

"Ennaix told me you guys cuddled"

"She told you?" I frowned.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Sure…"

"Hey, what's on your neck?" Axel put his hand on my neck "Drool?"

"Yeah, it's gross"

"Why don't you go wash it off?"


	6. Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if Lochex is a bit scientific in this and you don't understand… I'm not promoting stealing!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, just ocs. If I owned kh my ocs would be in it and axel, roxy, demyx and Zexion wouldn't have died. They'd be on destiny islands selling ice cream so Sora finally figures out they're good. Roxas didn't really die, but still. AND XION WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT US! NO ONE ROXAS CARES ABOUT DIES! NO ONE! **

"Xemnas?" Salixa said "How come _we_ have to do the grocery shopping?"

By 'we' a she meant 'DRELANXSLL', the people in stolen limo one/SLO.

"Because" Xemnas shrugged.

"But why at 8:00? The store isn't open!"

"That's the point" Xemnas said "Now go steal us some food!"

We climbed into the limo and sped off. Literally, sped off. Salixa was driving.

When we got there we stood in front of the automatic sliding doors. They didn't move.

"What now?" Naxdym sneered.

"Cover your ears" Lochex took a deep breath. We all covered our ears.

L actually never heard anything. There's usually muffled noise, but nothing. Am I deaf? I took my hands off my ears, still nothing. But the glass broke and shattered on the ground.

Lochex was bent over and panting.

"What did you do?" Lixas uncovered her ears.

"I redirected the soundwaves so they only went to the glass on the doors but didn't reflect to anywhere else so they would be powerful enough to break the glass" Lochex explained.

"O… kay?" Lexah blinked. She climbed through a hole in the door "C'mon! Groceries to steal!"

"I'm glad Xemnas let us do the stealing" Axel followed his sister "This'll be fun"

The rest of us followed them.

"Go and get random carts. I guess we need 5" Salixa said "Go crazy and pick up anything useful or good. Go!"

Roxas grabbed a cart, I jumped in, and we sped off.

…

**LOCHEX POV**

This was so fun! Our system was Demyx would push me in the cart and I would grab stuff. It was easy even though we were going incredibly fast.

"Lochex, I think we're full" Demyx said.

"Okay. Let's get to SLO and hide inside"

….

**LEXAH POV**

Axel and I went to the limo and dumped the food into the trunk. When we got inside, Lochex and Demyx were already there.

"Oh, hey guys" Demyx greeted "We were just talking about you!"

"Demyx!" Lochex whispered urgently in his ear.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Was it about secrets?" I added.

"Oh, no! Of course not!" Demyx grinned "It was about…" he ran his hands along my hair "Your beautiful hair! Wouldn't you look so cute in pigtails or ringlets?"

"I'm not 5 Demyx!" I pouted.

"I know" Demyx laughed.

The car door opened and Xalia, Roxas, Salixa and Lixas climbed in.

"Hey guys" Roxas waved "Demyx, what are you doing with Lexah's hair?"

"Oh, I'm just smoothing it out" Demyx took his hands away from my hair.

"I brushed my hair this morning"

"I don't even get a thank you?"

"No, you don't get anything"

**XALIA POV**

We laughed at Demyx, who was pouting. While we were laughing, we didn't notice Naxdym and Ennaix join us inside.

"Hey guys" Naxdym tossed something to Lexah "Nice find, huh?"

We looked at it. It was a doll. It had a black-purple dress that looked burnt at the bottom, bandages on her hands and feet, black short hair and orange-ish yellow eyes and an open mouth.

"A doll?" Lochex questioned.

"Yeah. It looks pretty old" Ennaix replied.

"I found it in our cart" Nax added.

"Weird" Lexah said.

"We better get going before someone sees us" Salixa stepped on the gas.


	7. Advice From Your Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

**Filler chappie! Don't ya love em? Well, it sorta has something to do with the storyline, whatever storyline this has. None of my stories really has one, even though this is kinda like a series. ONTO THE FILLER!**

Axel had called Roxas and I to his room. He wanted to ask us something.

"Axel?" Roxas knocked on his door.

We heard a muffled "Come in"

We walked in and saw Axel lying face-down on his bed.

"Are you ok?" I sat beside him, Roxas on his other side "What's wrong, Axel?"

"I need help" Axel lifted his head "I like Lixas and don't know what to do"

"Why are you asking for _our_ help?" Roxas asked.

"You're my best friend and you've had a girlfriend before" Axel said. He turned to me "I need your help because you're a girl and you'd know lots about girls"

"What exactly do you need?" I asked.

"Do you know if she likes me or not?"

I hesitated "I don't know" I lay down on my stomach "I'm really sorry, Axel"

"No. It's fine, Xalia" Axel petted my head.

"But Lixas is Saix's little sister" Roxas said "I don't think he'd be very happy if you and Lixas got together"

"I don't think he'd care" Axel said "It's Saix. You know him. He glares at everything anyway"

"Axel" I caught his attention "I think you should spend a _little_ more lime with Lixas"

"Yeah" Roxas lay down on his stomach "Then you'll see if she likes you or not"

"Maybe" Axel sighed 'But I'm scared. What if she doesn't like me at all? What should I do then?"

"I'm not sure" I shook my head.

Roxas looked like he was thinking.

"Then move on" Roxas said "Or wait until she likes you. You decide"

"Okay" Axel sat up, making Roxas and I do the same "Thanks guys" he hugged us.

"No problem" we said at the same time.

When Axel released us, we blushed.

"Is something going on?" Axel laughed.

"No!" I exclaimed.

**LEXAH POV**

I was walking down the hall with the girls' bedrooms, thinking about stuff, when I was dragged into one of them.

"Lixas?"

"I need advice!" Lixas cried.

"For what?" I asked.

"I… I like Axel. I don't know what to do. I'm scared" Lixas sighed.

"Well… just wait for him to come to you" I said "I know the guy usually makes the move. You have nothing to worry about"

"Okay…"

Something came to me "Hey, who has that doll right now?"

"I think Xemnas or Vexen or something"

"Yeah, it's Vexen"


	8. Names

**Author's Note:**

**This is complete filler. The real action is in the next chap, sorry. But this should make you laugh a little… right?**

"Xemnas?" I said at breakfast "Now that we're Somebodies, can we change our names?"

"Why?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is our public names" I said "What random people would call us"

"So we call ourselves by our real names at home right?" Zexion said.

"Exactly" I said.

"I guess we could" Xemnas said "No one would know who we truly are"

"I'm Brian!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"I'm David!" Xaldin exclaimed.

"I'm Volt!" Vexen shouted.

We stared at him.

"What? I like it. It's scientific" Vexen defended.

"…" Lexaeus said nothing. Larry?...

"I'll use Zachary" Zexion muttered.

"Why would I do something so-" Saix got cut off by Axel.

"You're Sam!" Axel pointed to him 'And I'm Alex!"

Sam… what a funny name for him.

"And you!" Axel pointed to Demyx "You are the Mullet Man!"

"Hey!" Demyx crossed his arms and pouted as we laughed at him.

"Chill out. I was kidding" Axel said "You shall be… Dawson!" He pointed to Luxord "You're Lawrence!" Marluxia "Marcus!" Larxene "Lauren!" Roxas "Robert!" Ennaix "Emma! Or Emily! You choose!" Naxdym "… I got nothing" Lochex "Laura!" Salixa "Samantha!" Lexah "… same as Naxdym" Lixas "Lexi!"

"But that has an 'x' in it!" Lixas said.

"Fine. You're Lie then"

"WHAT?"

"Lexi without an 'x' is Lie"

"Fine… Lexa"

"WHAT?"

"Axel backwards is Lexa"

"Hit by your own ammo" Lexah said. (made it myself)

"Lixas got you, Axel" Demyx said.

We all laughed at Axel.

"I got it!" Naxdym exclaimed "I'm Nadia!"

"I'll keep Leah" Lexah said.

"What about us?" I pointed to Xemnas and I.

"Xavier" Axel pointed to us "X"

"X? The heck?" I glared at him.

"Hey, I got Dawson" Demyx put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly "X isn't so bad"

"Fine" I mumbled


	9. Possession

**ENNAIX POV**

"Ennaix!" Xalia ran up to me "Roxas told me something I think you need to hear!"

Geez… let me guess: 'Roxas proposed to me! We're getting _married!"_

"What?" I crossed my arms.

_What she told me_

_Vexen was sleeping in his_ _lab (wtf?) last night when a shattering noise woke him up. He shot up._

"_Who's that?" Vexen gasped and looked around "Hello?"_

"_Yeah?" a voice from outside the door said._

_He saw 2 glowing yellow eyes moving toward him._

"_Host…" a creepy voice said "Blood…"_

"_No, please don't!"_

_Vexen screamed._

_End That_

"That must've been the doll we found" I said "That's creepy"

"Roxas said Axel told him he was the one outside the door" Xalia said "Axel thinks it was a ghost doll"

I thought for a moment "Where's Vexen now? I need to find him"

"He could be floating all over the house!"

"Then we look all over the house!"

We split up.

….

**XALIA POV**

Before looking for Vexen, I decided to find Lexah, her element is imitation after all.

I found her in the video game room playing Super Mario Galaxy 2.

"Screw you Stone Cyclone" Lexah said.

"Pause that" I ordered "We have to help Ennaix. Finish that mission later"

"Yes ma'am" Lexah ran over.

"Why do we have to help her?" she asked as we ran through the halls.

"Vexen's possessed" was all I said.

We ran into Ennaix. She had a scared Demyx beside her. Poor Demyx. I can imagine how those two found each other.

"We can't find Vexen" Ennaix said "We looked all over the house"

"Where d-do you g-guys t-t-think he i-is?" Demyx asked, stuttering.

"We have absolutely no idea" Lexah patted his arm. "But we'll be fine"

"Ennaix" I said "I just noticed you sound like e female Marluxia"

She scowled at me "Good to know"

I heard a gunshot.

"What was that?" Demyx clung to Lexah.

"Think about it, Dem" Lexah said "What goes _bang!_ in the middle of nowhere?"

"A bomb?" Demyx shuddered.

"Gunshot" Lexah said "Must've been Xigbar. It came from the front door. Let's go!" She ran away, dragging Demyx with her. We followed.

"Hey Xig" I said.

"What is that?" Xigbar pointed to the thing in front of us "It floated inside!"

"This. Is. Vexen" Lexah said "Vexen. Says. Hi." He actually waved. Weird. "This. Is. Vexen. When. A. Ghost. Comes. By"

"_Oh!"_ Xigbar hit himself in the head "The old man's possessed! I get it now!"

Vexen facepalmed.

"You four had it coming!" Vexen said. He fell to the floor.

Ennaix and Lexah looked at the spot he was just in. there was a spirit there. It looked like the doll we found a week ago.

"Why… are… you here?" Lexah held her head.

"Shinigamichi" it faded away.

"Shinigamichi?" I nearly fell into Xigbar.

"Who's that?" Demyx gasped.

"She was my partner" I put my face in my hand.

"What did it mean by 'You four had it coming'?" Xigbar asked. We shrugged.

"Ennaix" Lexah said "I noticed you taught me your powers less than everyone else"

She scowled at her "Good to know"


	10. Shinigamichi

**Author's Note:**

**This is the last chap. Sorry, I didn't think this was really going anywhere, so I decided to end it with this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own a video game, just saying. I don't own KH at all, just my ocs. They were for free. They came straight out of my mind, of course they're for free.**

***DING DONG!***

I saw Xemnas open the front door. Someone kneed him in the stomach and stomped on his toe. I gasped as he fell to the floor. That was _my_ move! Then I saw familiar long black hair…

I ran as far away as possible, then straight into Axel and Lexah. Funny how Lexah was there, she hadn't left SMG2 for 4 days straight with no breaks.

"Who're you running from?" Axel asked.

"No time to explain!" I quickly said "Where can I hide?"

"I don't wanna be part of this…" Lexah slowly walked away.

"Let's try my closet" Axel said.

When we got to his closet, it was a bit of a tight squeeze. Why's it so small?

"Why're you here?" I whispered.

"Because" I faintly saw him shrug "So, what are you hiding from?"

"The day we lost each other and I became a soldier, I was assigned a partner. She was Shinigamichi" I explained "She came back for me…"

Axel sighed. I knew he felt guilty.

"I still can't believe I lost you" Axel whispered "But I don't get it. Why's she after you?"

"I don't know. Maybe-" I paused. Footsteps.

The closet door opened. It was only Roxas. Phew!

"Why… what…?" Roxas stammered.

I dragged him in beside me and closed the door.

"Why are you in Axel's closet?" Roxas laughed quietly "Were you ki-"

"Hell no!" Axel and I whispered harshly.

"We're hiding from Shin… something" Axel said "What's her name?"

"Shinigamichi" I whispered. Footsteps again.

The closet door opened. There stood Shinigamichi , red armour matching her eye colour.

"Why are you in this world?" she asked emotionlessly, glaring at me.

"It's where I belong" I said firmly.

"You do not 'belong here'" Shinigamichi scoffed "You belong in the army. You are coming with me, understood?"

"She's not going" Axel grabbed my arm "She staying right here, with us._ Not you"_

"She'd better come with me. I went through _so much_ so I could find her"

"What _did_ you go through?" I asked.

"I trapped myself in that doll under the general's orders" Shinigamichi said "I appeared in a grocery store and Silver Hair found me. You all took me here. Then I got locked up in some old fart's lab! _I will not go through all that for nothing!_ You're coming with me!"

She grabbed my legs and pulled. Thankfully Axel still held my arm tight. Then my boot came off. _Oh, hell no. You are _so_ dead._

"Give it back!" I growled after I fell.

"Nice boot, W.A.D" she held it up. _NOBODY SNATCHES MY BOOT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! MINE!_

"It's Xalia!" I turned and shot acid at her arm, burning her armour.

"Powers?" she gasped "You have powers?"

"No, she doesn't" Roxas shook his head.

"Yes, she does" Lexah and Zexion came in.

She looked at them "Really?"

"That's a replica of her, our security" Zexion said "The real one is right here" a girl that looked exactly like me came from behind him.

"Hi" 'Xalia' waved.

"Come on!" Shinigamichi threw the boot at me, which I caught, and took 'my' wrist "We have to get back" they left.

"Thanks, Zexy!" I put on my boot and hugged him.

"I told you not to call me that" Zexion chuckled.

"Whatever" I pulled away "You saved me with all your _illusion_ awesomeness" I waved my hand around at '_illusion_'.

"Just know that you owe me"

**Author's Note:**

**That's the end! I'm doing a few oneshots before the crossover. So…**

**Shinigamichi is Japanese. (Japanese names are so cool!) Shinigami means 'grim reaper' and Chi means 'blood'. I thought it would be a cool name for a Chinese soldier in the army. I tried looking for names that mean warrior for girls but couldn't find anything. So I got this cool name instead. **

**Review please!**


End file.
